One Day
by katieupatree
Summary: "A baby." he replies, feeling suddenly like they are running fast towards the future; lungs burning with the undeniable truth of his heart, teetering on the very edge of life, of love.


Hello everyone.  
This is just a silly little one-shot that I came up with whilst trying to avoid my English Lit coursework, and I thought that I would share it with you all.  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, sadly the characters of this story do not belong to me ..I am just borrowing them for a little while.

* * *

**One Day**

He is leant against the bar talking about summer holiday plans with Lanie and Esposito when she catches his attention from across the room, a sudden rush of life, a glimmer of golden curls and deep purple silk amidst the fairy lights that have been hung for the party. And in that moment it feels to Castle as if time itself has stopped; because there she is, Kate Beckett, beauty and grace incarnate as she holds tight to the babbling toddler in her arms, carefree and smiling bright as they dance and twirl to the music that plays in from the garden.  
A part of him wants to call out her name and wave her over to them, to join in with the secret laughter that she shares with the little boy who is a perfect mix of Ryan and Jenny, but he can't; he can't do anything but stand back and watch. He is utterly dumbstruck; overwhelmed with love and awe, with longing.  
His conversation from seconds before lies completely forgotten, his mind too filled with wondrous imaginings to remain a part of the real world.

He sees Kate as she fidgets nervously at their kitchen table, taps her nails hard against the side of her favourite coffee mug and waits impatiently for him to finish in the shower. Can taste the faintest remnants of tea as he kisses her good morning, sweet and surprising as she smiles against his lips. Feels his heart flood with joy and love and excitement as she looks up at him with shining eyes and tells him that she is pregnant, that they are going to have a baby.

He sees everybody they love gathered together; his family and hers, their friends and co-workers, each of them waiting expectantly as they hold tight to each other's hands and share the news of their beautiful secret. He hugs Alexis tight, his pumpkin, his little girl all grown up and off living her own life; she's happy for them, overjoyed, loves Kate like they are family and cannot wait to meet her little brother or sister. Makes his way around the group, soaks in the congratulations, the teary eyes and the wide smiles. Kisses Kate for perhaps a little too long when he finally catches back up with her, cherishes the laugh that stumbles against his lips as the room around them erupts into cheers and wolf whistles.

He sees her changing a little more with each day that passes, beautiful beyond belief and filled with the sheer wonder of life. Writes a new map of her body whenever possible, studies every breathtaking detail; admires her impossibly long legs, her muscles strong and defined beneath ivory skin, her mahogany hair turned golden brown in the sunlight as it flows in loose curls against her back. Compares this Kate with his memories of her a few months ago, finds that he loves every version so much that it makes him a little dizzy. Cherishes who she used to be, sharp angular lines and hips made perfectly for his hands. Adores who she is now, soft edges and heavy curves; cheeks rosy pink and baby bump proudly visible for the world to see. She is exquisite, perfect.

He sees the first twist of pain as it nuzzles deep within her body, her forest eyes wide with shock, with fear, with love. Writes soothing words across her back and presses cold towels against her clammy skin as they wait for what comes next. Holds her tight as she pants and cries and screams her way through the excruciating pain. Feels helpless, useless. Feels guilty for doing this to her. Lets the tears run freely down his cheeks as she lies utterly exhausted against the pillows, presses his shaking lips to her forehead as the doctor places a tiny bundle of pink blankets into her eagerly awaiting arms, loves their daughter more than he can ever find the words to say. Snuggles her close to his side as they settle down for their first night as a family, still not quite believing that it is real, that the tiny little girl who sleeps in the crook of his elbow belongs to them.

He sees their entire lives stretching out before them; beautiful, wonderful, filled with the very hopes and dreams of his soul.

But then he is pulled all too soon back to the real world, the teasing laughter of Lanie and Esposito dragging him away from his dreams of a little girl whose hazel eyes and cherry pink lips are a mirror of her Mama's, a beautiful miniature of Kate.

"I bet she's thinking exactly the same the same thing." laughs Lanie, knowingly nudging him towards Kate who is still dancing with her Godson.

* * *

He wraps his arms around her waist and smiles brightly at the little boy who claps his chubby hands in the air and chatters happily to Kate in words that can almost be understood.

"Hey." she smiles, voice wistful and dreamy as she leans back into his embrace.

"Looks good on you." he whispers, breath hot and sticky against her neck.

Her features knit together as she tries to work out what he means, nose scrunched up and utterly adorable. "What does?"

"A baby." he replies, feeling suddenly like they are running fast towards the future; lungs burning with the undeniable truth of his heart, teetering on the very edge of life, of love.

And as they stand together, swaying to the soft rhythm of the music, Castle finds that Kate was indeed thinking exactly the same things as he had been.  
Turning so that they are chest-to-chest, or as close as they can manage with a happily cooing baby in her arms, she leans up and whispers two words that fill his head with woozy delights. Two words that set the world alight with their love, with wonder and magic as Kate presses her lips to his own in a kiss that is laden with their hearts' desires; open mouthed and breathtaking, fearless and filled with promise. "One day."

**End.**

* * *

So, there we have it.  
I think that it is perhaps a little different to how I normally write, but I just couldn't seem to escape the idea.

If you have a chance to do so, please let me know what you thought?

Thank you for reading,  
Katie


End file.
